No Way Out, Lena
by xx-hisharleyqueen-xx
Summary: Abandoned as a child, moving from foster home to foster home, Lena has never had much of a stable life. She even changed her name from Lucy to lose that part of her parents. Now she wants answers, she wants to know why she was left behind... Why they didn't want her. No to mention, she wants to prove that she is NOTHING like the Joker... The sperm donor.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, I like to think of a time where he might have loved me... or at least like me. I am his daughter after all. Shouldn't he love me? Wouldn't any normal father want to spend time with their baby girl, kissing away the pain of bruises and scrapes instead of creating them? We'd play childish games like tag, hide-and-seek, maybe the occassional 'dolls' where we would push around out pretend families in a a car daddy painted green or purple because, honestly, who likes pink? Our bond would be unbreakable, as we do everything together. I'd be daddy's little girl, though he'd call me his monster in the making.

But that's nothing more than a distant dream, another realm. Right now, reality has a strong hold on me. No wait... he did. His hand grip my throat tightly as he slams me into a wall, my ears ringing among contact, eyes blinking as I try to regain control of my eyesight. His growling face comes into focus once more.

"I never wanted you in the first place." The heat of his breath hits me in the face. "Yet here you are, all to make your mother happy. Hmph... Her and her little emotions. Those control the poor girl.. I told her that one day I would kill you. As soon as you came crawling out, I wanted you gone. 'Oh, please, Mistah J. Don't kill our baby! She can be your heir; She's special, I know it.'" He says in a high pitched voice, trying to mimic my mother. The voice melts into another growl. I pull at his hands, trying to get him to let me breathe.

"Please..." I beg, gasping as I meet his dark, glistening eyes. The piercing blue looking strange against their khol-lined rims. A smile grows on the man's red lips, his grip tightening just slightly. He probably gets off on this when he gets the chance to treat mom in such a way. Unlike Mom, I don't enjoy the shit. The beast watches me struggle, drinking in the torture as if it was his lifeline. My face begins to burn hot, all the blood rushing to my cheeks. My lungs ache deep within my chest, the room becoming spotty. My arms become heavy and I allow myself to drop them to my sides limply, done fighting with him. This is it. I have fought long and hard enough. Time to let go. Consciousness starts to slip between my fingertips, the darkness closing in around my vision.

"Ah, ah, ahh... No, you don't." The man releases me, my body slumping down to the floor. Air rushes into my burning lungs causing me to cough and sputter all over the place. My head feels heavy, making me dizzy. He walks away from me, giving me a chance to gather myself. Joker longs for more of a fight than he does someone to just bow down. While both gestures stroke his enormous ego, a fighter ensures there to be even more fun than before, not to mention hell to pay for the victim.

It's crazy to think how some demented people in the world would wish to have this man as their father, even their lover is a it of a stretch. I just don't get it. Honestly, I wish for anything but. While life might be somewhat more entertaining for me than the next, it isnt all that people think it would be. Abuse is never far, just ask Harley. She has been dealing with this long before I was born, or even thought of for that matter. Thanks to me, she doesn't have to deal with it as much. Unlike her, I don't kiss his ass, or his rings as some fellow gangster-like men have had to do. I'd bite his damn finger off...

That's what gets me in trouble most of the time. I don't conform to the person he wants me to be. I'm not submissive. Not to mention, I have the temper of a hellhound. I hate him, maybe even more so than he hates me. I don't like being treated like shit found on someone's shoe. It's not like I asked to be born into this, definitely didn't ask to be born to a pair of psychotic clowns.

The thump of footsteps return, moving my way. I pull myself off the cool cement ground, trying to act as if what he did was minor. There is no way I will let him see me down and out. I am not afraid of him. One day, my chance will come. He better pray for mercy while he can... I doubt Batman will step in until the very last moment. The dim lights in the basement flicker for a moment.

"Look at you. Such a little fighter, just like Harl." Joker grins at me, taking a few steps towards me. I brace myself for a fight, just in case. He might be taller than me, but I can use that to my advantage. Abdomen hits, below the belt, through his legs... huh, who knew that Harley's training would come in handy against him. Was she planning this all along? She had to know that he wouldn't want a child, especially not a girl. Doesn't help that I seem to have been unplanned. A hand grabs the hair at the back of my neck, roughly pulling my head back. Three other hands grab onto my arms as they drag me to the surgical table in the middle of the room. Damnit! The goons must've slipped in when I was down for a few moments.

They shove me down onto the table, strapping me on tightly with thick leather straps. I don't recognize either of these men. One is heavy set, a shiny bald head capturing the light of our surroundings. The other is built more like a wrestler, a thick dark beard framing his face. Both men don't meet my eyes, they just complete their task before backing off. Wouldn't want to make the 'Clown Prince of Crime' angry with them. Joker moves an light directly above my face, the brightness blinding me. Squinting, I stare into it, being whisked away into a hallucination, a could have been.

The sun beams on my back, warm and comforting as always. Mom and I splash around in a pool of a beach house that the Joker managed to get his hands on. I don't know how he did it, but it is beautiful. The pool is large, a small waterfall on the deeper end of the pool. How many other kids can say they have a waterfall in the back of their house? Probably not many. I don't know a lot of kids, he isn't too fond of them. But I have my mommy; she likes al the same things that I do, like dolls, candy, especially games!

Joker works away at one of his plans to capture ol'batsy, one of his and mom's many names for the masked man. In the sunlight, he looks oddly beautiful, almost as if his body is glowing, his tattoos being swallowed by the brightness of the light. His red lips are pressed into a thin line in concentration.

"Lucy!" Mom splashes at me playfully. I look over at her grinning, returning the splash. "Show me those tricks you have been working on." She says, smile wide and loving. I nod, hoping out of the pool in my black and white one piece, finding a good spot on the grass where I won't run into anything. I have been in gymnastics from the moment I could start walking, her being my coach. "Puddin', look! She's about to put on a little show of her tricks."

Mom was big on teaching me the flips and balances of gymnastics. I might be without a balance beam now, but didn't mean I couldn't do my ariel walkovers, back flips, front flips, twists and flips. I'll admit, im a little nervous. Having both parents eyes on me is different. Usually, Joker doesn't pay much attention when he is busy with work, but there he sits in his lounge chair, eyes watching me as he waits. If I am going to do this, I have to be flawless. I have to make him proud, just this once.

I muster up all of my courage and go through the whole routine, never hesitating as I slide into the next trick. Once I started, everything just went smoothly, like water in a stream. I end with my arms in the air, smiling at both of them, holding my breath. Did I do okay? I might've stumbled a little bit at the last flip...

Mom claps wildly, "Amazing! A star in the making, wouldn't ya say so Mistah J?"

He smiles at me, proudly, something that I don't see all that often. "A star indeed. Looks like you'll replace your mother soon."

"Hey!" Mom sticks her tongue out at him as I slide back into the pool. Joker busts up in laughter, making me giggle myself. I wrap my arms and legs around Mom, giving her a hug.

"Don't worry, momma, I won't replace you." She presses a kiss to my forehead, smoothing out my hair. "I love you." I smile up at her.

Harley smiles back, smoothing my hair again. "I love-"

SLAP. I am quickly brought back to reality, a scream ripping from deep within my chest as he strikes me once more in the stomach with a leather belt. My shirt has been cut to expose my bare skin. There was a burning sensation as the welts began to form. His manic laughter fills the room, "You bruise so easily... Just like your mother."

"Screw you!" I spit, struggling to get up. He laughs again, watching me.

"Oohh... I wouldn't do that." He snaps the belt back onto my skin once more, this time giving multiple blows. I bite back my screams, not wanting to give him the satisfaction but my tears betray me. "What's wrong, Punkin? Can't take a little pain?" He raises the belt. I brace myself for impact but instead, he hits the table, making me jump. His long pale fingers brush against the welts. " You know, you're a lot like me..." He presses against one, bringing more tears to my eyes. "Aren't you lucky?"

"I am nothing like you!" I snap at him, struggling against the restraints. If only I could wrap my hands around his long neck and squeeze until his eyes pop out of his head or his neck just snaps... Whichever come first. He backhands me, my head snapping to the side. "Ahh..." I stretch my jaw a bit. Damn that hurt...

"Don't interrupt me!" His glare is hard and cold, sending a chill down my spine. "I don't like rude people.."

"Funny..." I mutter under my breath.

"As I was saying," His voice returns to its calm, crazy state. "You're a lot like me. I hated my father as well. Drunk bastard... Always abusing me. Far worse than what I've ever done to you."

 _I doubt it..._

"No, you see, this is too easy. He would laugh, grabbing me by my throat saying, 'That's all ya got? I knew you were weak.' You wouldn't want me looking weak, would ya?" He trails his fingers down my cheek, not really pausing long enough for me to answer. With this other hand, he picks up a kitchen knife, running the blade along the metal of the table. "Oh what he would do to you." He makes his way behind my head, grabbing my face and roughly prying my jaws apart like one would their dog. "He would shove this knife down your throat for mouthing back at him. Maybe cut out your tongue and make you eat it." The man cackles behind me as I pull my head away from him, staying silent. I lick my dry lips, trying to control my racing heart. If that is really what the man was like, I would have been dead a long time ago, probably stored in mason jars all over a damp basement.

How could I know he was telling the truth? All he does is lie and manipulate people to get what he wants. I doubt mom even knows the truth, even though she would say otherwise.

"Be grateful you have me. I might not have wanted you in the first place, but at least you have it easy, eh?" He presses the blade to my cheek, gently cutting along the soft flesh. Though he didn't apply much pressure, the blade was sharp enough to do damage without much manipulation. "You deserve what you get."

"If you're gonna kill me, just shut up and do it. Stop stalling." I glare at him, keeping the fear in my body at bay. His grin widens, his fingers running along the small flesh wound.

"Eager are we?" I watch as he rubs the blood between his fingers. He grabs my face quickly, prying my jaws apart once more and placing the blade against the side of my mouth. "Just one question... Why so serious?" He slices up my cheek quickly, laughing over my screams. His eyes glisten and gleam as he drinks in my pain, blood soaking my shirt, running down my neck.

"Mistah J!" I hear Harley's voice yell through my screaming. Joker stops, glaring down at me with annoyance. She must've ran down here after hearing this ongoing torture come to a bloody end. Usually, she never interferes, but this must have been taken too far, even for her.

"Harley..." He growls

"Please, Puddin'…" She begs, coming over to the table. I catch her eye as she looks down at me, her face blurry. She almost looks like she will cry herself. Mom looks up at him, blue eyes wide.

He huffs a sigh, running a pale hand through his green hair. "Our fun is done for the night, Lucy. He steps away from the table, allowing mom to unfasten me. She presses a towel to the side of my face. I could care less about bleeding out everywhere. He is going to pay.

"No, your fun is done." I get off the table, ignoring the protest of aches from my body. He is all too ready for me. As I run at him the blade slides easily into my abdomen, the satisfying squelch as it pierces my body. He grins at me, crimson blood running along his hand. Mouth agape and eyes wide, I focus on him, a gasp escaping from my lips, searching for words but nothing comes out.

"Shh...Sh, sh, sh.." He lowers me to the ground, blade still in place. "It really has been fun... Nighty night."

DARKNESS

I jump awake, breathing heavily. My clothes are drenched with sweat, clinging to my body. Frantically, I look around the room, searching for any sign of him. _Im still here... It's okay._ Haedyn shifts beside me in our make shift bed. Though I coldnt see his face, I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hey are you okay?" His rubs my back, ignoring the state of my shirt.

 _Im safe... It was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream._ I force my breathing to slow down, leaning against him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just..." I fall silent, closing my eyes tightly, trying to will away the remaining images of the nightmare.

"Another one? How bad this time?" He brushes the hair sticking to my forehead back behind my ear.

"Awful... Top three.. Haedyn, they just keep getting worse." I glance through the darkness at him, barely making out his silhouette.

"Maybe I can talk to dad. Get him to help."

Yeah, right. The man of fear creating something to take away mine? This is what he lives for, what he feeds off of. Unless it helps him in some way, he wouldn't waste his precious time, not even for his son's best friend who's desperately in need of an escape from her own problems.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yes. "No. I just want to forget about it." I sigh. Of course I want to tell him about it, but then he would try to play hero. Get himself in trouble period. I can't have that. There aren't very many people I trust. Okay, I only trust myself. Haedyn is the closest person I have come to trusting. He wants me to open up to him, so he can fix me or at least help, but I am too damaged.

"Are you sure you're okay? Need anything?"

"Sleep..." I whisper, curling up against him as he wraps his arms around me, laying back. "Thanks for staying tonight. I'm sure your roommates don't mind."

"Anytime. They probably think I am great at getting laid as many times as I am not there." He chuckles softly. "Besides, you're my girl. My ride or die as some say on campus." A smile plays at the corner of my lips. "I'll do my best to keep the nightmares at bay this time. Who better to protect you from your fears then the son of fear himself?" Haedyn presses his lips to my head, "Sleep well, Lena."

"You too." I whisper. Haedyn doesn't deserve to be burdened with someone like me. He's too good for this. Too good of a person, period, to be the son of the Scarecrow. Dr. Drane got lucky with Haedyn. Haedyn should be worried about me. He should focus on his school life, finding a girl, having the normal life that we both should have. It is too late for me, but not for him. He will never leave though. Not until it kills him.

He pulls the sheet over us, even though I'm good just clinging to him. I listen to the steady beating of his heart. _You're a lot like me..._ Joker's voice taunts me, echoing in my head. I am nothing like him. I will be damned if I ever become such a monster. A man who is willing to kill so many innocent people simply for giggles deserves to be called worse. Honestly, I'm not sure if I believe in God, yet still I find myself praying that he lets Batman kill the Joker. Rid the earth of such a beast. I know Batman says he can't do it becase that will mean he has fallen to the Joker's level. He would just return him to Arkham like a good little superhero. Me? I was born on that level. I'm ready to kill him, if only Batsy would let me get away with it. Turn those bat-ears the other way.

The Joker isn't related to me, no matter what science says. He will pay for everything he has put me through. His time will come, the time where he dies along with his chaos, left alone to dance with the devil. For now, I can't do anything about it. All I want to do, in the moment, is stay here in Haedyn's arms, away from that pasty man, even if it is only for one night. I snuggle up to Haedyn, letting sleep wash over me once more, no longer being tormented by the horrid images I endured earlier in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning rays of sunlight beamed through the cracks along the boarded windows. I squinted, stealing a glance around the room, the furniture no longer shadows in the darkness. The warehouse we called our own has been abandoned for years but Haedyn and I made it our own. You know, minus the rent. Haedyn wasn't beside me anymore. He must've gotten up early to pay a visit to his father, the famous Dr. Crane, better known as the Scarecrow. He doesn't have class today so there is no reason to go to GU- Gotham University. No matter how hard he tries, he is just like his father… A Biology major, wanting to one day work in a lab. Me? I am anything but my parents.

I stretched before getting out of the bed, throwing pillows and blankets off of me. The mattress sat on the floor, no headboard behind it. Haedyn said he left the bed like that so I wouldn't be tempted to hide things under there in my way of cleaning the room. Oh he knew me all too well. The warehouse was my second home when I didn't feel welcomed at my actual one. Who am I kidding, this is my home. I had a dresser, some clothes here and there, and necessary things. There was faint chatter coming up through the vents, followed by a soft sound of a car locking. People liked to come hang out at the warehouse, an escape from their own lives. Since we stay upstairs, we usually don't get bothered by those who sometimes like to pay a visit. They know that upstairs is off limits. Whoever said violence isn't the answer never had people be terrified of them.

Haedyn came into the room, a McDonald's bag in hand. "She's alive!" He flashed his beautiful, bright smile at me. He looked fresh, dressed in newly ironed clothes. His dark hair slightly spiked in its own little messy way. It was cute. Looked like he didn't camp out here with me all night. "You hungry? Got a pancake breakfast for two, extra hash browns. Your favorite." My stomach rumbled at the sweet, delicious smell of the hash browns. I could live off those things if I really had the chance. I ignored my stomachs desperate cries to devour every last bite in that bag.

"Thanks. You could've woken me up."

He sat the food down on the small table near the bathroom. "You looked so peaceful. Besides, after the night you had, you really needed the sleep. Not like you get enough anyway." He set the table with plastic forks and knifes bordering the paper plates. "I laid out a towel for you whenever you are ready to shower."

"Are you saying I smell bad?" I smirked, walking over to the table and taking my usual seat facing the window. I had this thing… I had to be able to see the windows and doors. I wasn't one for being snuck up on… not with the life that I have lived.

"Oh, that's you I'm smelling? I thought that was coming from outside."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Haedyn sat down across from me, passing out the food. "Who's downstairs?" I ran a hand through my messy black and white hair. My bed head was probably terrifying to any normal person but not to Haedyn. I don't mean that because of who his father is. I mean that in a way that he is used to me waking up looking like I have on a clown's wig.

"No one important. A couple of wannabe thugs seemed to have wondered onto our sacred grounds."

"Oh my. That is serious." I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Definitely. I was almost trembling in my boots. I mean they just look scary. Pants at their knees, hats on in every direction. Multicolored shirts with big golden letters and fierce looking creatures… It was surely terrifying." He grinned, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Did you show them how we have fun?" I take a bite out of a hash brown, trying not to look like a starving wolf. _Chew, swallow, and enjoy the food._ We had to deal with thugs coming around sometimes. Most people heard that this warehouse is for freaks only. Freaks… Original. Their parents, no matter how far away they are, will always overshadow them, giving them the title of freaks, insane, you name it. Doesn't matter who you are as a person, good or bad, you're still controlled by your parents. The wannabes should've learned by now not to step onto our grounds after the last batch came around. Guess they aren't all smart like they are portrayed in the movies.

"Come on. You know I could never do it without my girl." _His girl…_ I'm no one's girl technically. A single-pringle as some rich bitch put it when I overheard her conversation with one of her friends while robbing a jewelry store. That hasn't stopped him from calling me his girl since we first became friends. He has always been rather protective of me but not quite in an older brother way. He wanted me to be his. I just didn't have the heart to crush him… I might be ruthless at times, but I really cared about him… Maybe even loved him. I shuddered internally. _Love… ugh…_

"Good to hear. I would've hurt you. I am always up for fun. Your father check in on you and your classes yet?"

"Not yet. He is probably still asleep. Long nights in the lab…"

"Hmm…" I couldn't control myself from digging into the pancakes, hardly stopping to properly chew the food. I really wish I wasn't this hungry but I don't remember the last time I had a proper meal. I am always running away from home now a days. Maybe I should invest in a fridge or something here.

"Woah, champ. Slow down. I promise I won't take anything away from you. It's noon. I'd love to not have to give you CPR this early in the day." He flashed that gorgeous smile my way once more. His brown eyes so kind and warm. That smile, it is a weakness of mine. _Maybe being his girl wouldn't be such a bad thing. No Lena… don't think like that. It is not fair to him. He deserves to find someone who is normal, who isn't as damaged as I am. He deserves true happiness._ I swallowed my bite before smiling in return. "No more nightmares last night?"

"No…" I looked down at what was left of my breakfast. "Thankfully." I finished the last few bites. I'll admit, I am not the classiest when it comes to food but Haedyn never seemed to mind. In fact, sometimes he would eat just as quickly with me.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about? I can take it. I promise." I knew he wouldn't tell anyone but I also knew that he hates my father, as he should. Though Joker has never done anything to him personally, Haedyn hates everything he has done to me. He has told me several times how he wish he could just kill the clown. Sometimes, I think I might let him, but other times, I know it is too dangerous for him. Besides, why let him have all the fun killing the bastard. Not even Batman could take that from me.

I sighed softly, dragging my fork through the sticky syrup. "Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if they had actually kept me. Would I be different? More like…him? Would he actually care about me? Or even love me?"

"Lena, you would still be you. Perfect. A great friend. Beautiful. He cannot love. He doesn't even love your mom. If you stayed with them, you would be more dangerous. Who's to say that our meeting would have been one that eventually turned us into best friends like we are now? You could've been my enemy. But no. You were lucky that you had somewhat normal life before you were brought back to your parents. You're already a thousand times better than them."

"That's a lie." My eyes met his. So concerned.

"She let him break her. He destroyed her from the inside out, but you fought back. You face your fears and hold onto your sanity. Dad would love for you to be his."

I laugh lightly, something that never really happens. "Not sure incest is his forte. Besides, I'm not sure I'd want to be your sister. You know too much." He laughed, returning to his food. We are very close friends. Probably much closer than best friends usually are. I feel bad about that in a way. I do use him but he lets me. Doesn't that make us both guilty?

"Well, maybe you're right. Hopefully, I can get you something to help with your nightmares. It's bad enough you deal with them while you're awake."

I push away from the table gently. "I'm gonna hop in the shower before we pay a visit to our new friends." I kissed him on the cheek before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I started the shower, undressing while I waited for the water to reach the right temperature.

Someone caught my eye. A stranger stared back at me in the mirror. A little girl, wide dark blue eyes, full lips, and checkered hair framing her heart shaped face. Her skin was pale but smooth. Her shoulders slumped. She was maturing right in front of me into a beautiful person… Beautifully damaged. I turned away from the mirror, getting into the steaming shower, flinching as the water lapped at the newest bruises and cuts along my stomach and legs. One day, I will escape from this hell hole, finally be free of his wicked grin. I grit my teeth as the water washes over my back while I wash my hair. I couldn't shower fast enough for the pain to subside. Once I felt clean enough, I got out of the shower, patching up the small cuts that I had accidently washed the scabs off of.

There was a knock at the door. "You okay?"

"Be out in a second." I whipped the condensation off of the mirror. No matter how hot the water, the girl couldn't seem to wash every aspect of the Joker away from her. The torture, the feeling of his large hands beating her in hopes to subdue her, making her quiver in fear until she had enough clung to her body. A constant reminder of dark times. The reflection in the mirror changed. There he stood, staring at me with his dark eyes. His green hair shimmered in the light. His red lips pulled up in their twisted way, revealing his teeth. _You can't run from me, Lucy. I am a part of you._ The Joker in the reflection held his hand out to me, tempting me to take it. _Accept it, Lucy. We are one in the same._

No we aren't.. We will never be the same.

 _Hahahaha! You foolish girl. You can never escape from me, no matter how far you fun. Come back home… We can rule this town together. Your mother, me…. You. One in the same._

"No!" I punched the mirror, glass shattering around me on the ground and in the sink. His face broke up, his smile in every remaining shard. Haedyn busted in the door, ignoring the fact that I was standing there wrapped in a towel, the image disappearing.

"Lena, are you okay?" I was staring hard at the mirror, making sure he was fully gone. My reflection stared back at me, the blood remaining on some pieces. _It's not real. He isn't here._ "Lena, what were you thinking?" _He was here Haedyn… He was here._ Haedyn took my bloody hand carefully in his, getting the first aid kit, leading me out to the table. He had cleaned up the table while I was in the shower. He gently picked out the glass that was lodged into my hand. "What happened in there?"

"He was there, mocking me."

"Lena, no one is up here but us. It is just us. I promise." He examined which cuts would need stitches. "What did he say?"

"I can't run from him. Haedyn…" I didn't want to tell him I was scared. Saying it out loud made it even more real. I couldn't turn into him. I couldn't let him break me down like my mother. Haedyn cleaned and stitched the cuts before wrapping my hand in an ace wrap.

"He isn't here. It's okay." He met my eyes as he finished the wrapping. I didn't even feel him stitch the cuts. I was too far in shock to respond to anything. Why is he tormenting me? Why can't he just leave me alone?!

"Listen to me. You are nothing like your father. You cannot let him get to you okay? He isn't here. He cannot hurt you. I will protect you." He promised, holding my hand in his. I nodded slowly, knowing that he truly meant it. He would never lie to me. At least, I hope not. "Are you still up for some fun?" A small smile played at my lips. "I thought so. Come on. Let's get you dressed. Can't have you going downstairs giving them a show." He could always make me feel better in an instant, pushing all my worries away, even if only for a short amount of time.

I laughed. "Oh no. That is too good for them." I stood up going over to the dresser, holding the towel around my body. "What to wear…" He walked up behind me.

"How about you let me choose." _Him choose what I wear? Well this will be interesting._

"Alright, but don't make me look like a nun. It's out of style."

He snorted, going through the dresser drawers, pushing clothes aside before pulling out an army green t-shirt and black shorts with the bottoms bleached white. "How about this? Maybe with some bling?"

I took the clothes from him, grabbing a pair of undergarments to go under the clothes "Bling? Ha! Maybe you should stop hanging around all those sorority girls on campus, Jinx. Your vocabulary is in danger." Jinx is Haedyn's middle name but I used it like a nickname. I didn't say it often, at least not in front of other people because it would just give them a chance to use it. That was our thing. He was my Jinx, always promising to protect me from my biggest fears while inflicting them on others.

Not paying much attention, I slipped into the clothes in front of him. He turned around like a gentleman, though he has seen me naked plenty of times, guess it just depends on the injury… or the friends with benefits situation. "Perfect. Maybe there's hope for you after all. Jinx." I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Mom had thought that maybe I wanted my hair a bit more like hers so she died my hair half black and half white. I haven't necessarily wanted to change it either. I looked good. Why tamper with perfection?

"So, ready to see our friends?"

"Most, definitely." Haedyn made his way downstairs first with me following in suit. Their voices grew louder as we approached the training room. The room was rather large, a boxing ring in one corner, punching bags spread about. There were weights, tight ropes, some gymnastic stuff here and there for those who are more flexible like me. Of course, with it being a warehouse, there were some abandoned cars and packages there, but nothing to worry about too much. Haedyn had invested in some couches and whatnot for the others to lounge around in whenever they wanted a place to run away too. I was the only one who actually had a room here because let's face it, I'm here more than anyone cares to admit.

The thugs were leaning against a car, some of them smoking and or drinking, while the others just chatted about their side chicks or goals of robing some liquor store for booze. _Really intimidating…_ The five men looked at us as we walked up to them. One of them, a scrawny guy reached back into his pants like he was going for a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Haedyn watched them closely.

"Woah there, fellas. We mean no harm." I put up my hands, palms facing them. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" A short guy, Hispanic looking with his beautifully tanned skin, shot back at me.

I just smiled. "Well, you see, I live here. You?"

"You live in an abandoned warehouse? Seriously? What, mommy and daddy didn't want you anymore?" The group of guys snickered. Haedyn shifted a little, keeping eyes on the men. I could feel his burning desire to punch them but he was holding back.

My smile remained on my face as I lowered my hands. "Sure, something like that. So what exactly are you doing here? In my home?"

"Just looking for a little bit of fun."

"Who is in charge here?" I asked, looking between the men. A tall, built man stepped forward. He looked mixed, dark hair disheveled and dark eyes.

"Me."

"Ah, I see. What is your name?"

"Nico."

I held out my hand to him. "Hey, Nico. I'm Lena." Haedyn shot a sideways glance at me. His eyes screaming at me ' _what are you doing? Are you crazy?'._ Probably. Nico shook my hand, never taking his eyes off of mine. "What kind of fun are you boys looking for? We have some weight stuff here. Some of you look like you could use a bit of toning."

He smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about…a robbery? I know this great place. Really fancy, tons of stuff worth taking. But it is high risk. I'm not into all that amateur stuff. Too boring." I folded my arms across my chest, looking over at Haedyn. He was still staring at me like I had lost my mind. "Too easy, ya' know?" I looked back at Nico.

"What 'bout ya' boy here? He gon' go with us?" Nico tipped his head toward Haedyn. I cringed slightly, hearing him talk. _Please…educate yourself on how to talk properly._

"Of course, I am. You think I'd miss out on the fun?" Haedyn looked at the boy.

"Are you down for going to this place to have some fun or not? It doesn't matter who I bring with me since you have your own little posy. Right?" I frowned at him.

"Of course not, princess. Alright. You lead the way. Got a car?"

"Hope you do." I took Haedyn's hand leading him outside with me to his black 2012 Fisker Karma Model. He fished for the keys in his pocket as we approached. The other men went to their car, a white Trailblazer. I slipped into Haedyn's car, the seats feeling so comfortable. Haedyn got into the driver's seat.

"What the hell are you getting us into?" Haedyn started the car, buckling his seatbelt.

"Just having a little fun."

"Fun? With them? Are you nuts?" He looked at me.

"Aw, is Jinx afraid of some wannabes? We can stay if you want. I think Looney Toons is on. You know, the classics. Not that new shit." I smirked at him, trying to contain my laughter. He didn't seem in the least bit amused.

"I hope you know what you are doing…"

"Trust me. It will be fun."

"Where are we going, boss?"

"Joker's."


End file.
